runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Plague City
Details Walkthrough Getting Started * Talk to Edmond to find out about his missing daughter Elena and the plague in West Ardougne. * Next talk to Elena's mother Alrena. * Go to McGrubor's Wood (east of the coal mine) through the broken fence, and pick up some Dwellberries. * Take them back to Alrena to gain a Gasmask * Pick up the nearby picture of Elena. ** If you lose your gasmask at any point during the quest, go back into Alrena's home, and 'search' the cupboard for a replacement. Entering the Plague City *Talk to Edmond. After doing so, use your 4 buckets of water on the Dug up soil in the garden until it is soft enough to dig; *Then "use" the spade on the dirt and you will fall through into the sewer. *Use a rope on the Large Sewer pipe, and then talk to Edmond to unblock the path *Climb through the pipe into West Ardougne. Inside the Plague City *Talk to Jethick as you come out of the sewer, he tells that Elena used to stay with Rehnison family and asks you to return the book. *Go to the house slightly north-west (brown and white exterior) and try to walk inside. *Ted Rehnison will take the book from you as you walk in. Speak to him and he will tell you to talk to his daughter Milli. *Milli Rehnison will direct you to an abandoned house in the south-east of West Ardougne. You will be stopped from entering the house, as you need a warrant. *Go to the Civic Office of West Ardougne above the square (checkerboard on the minimap), and ask the clerk who is through the door. *Tell her it is urgent and you will be granted access. *Talk to Bravek, who will tell you about a hangover cure, and give you a Scruffy note describing how to make a hangover cure. * Use some chocolate dust and snape grass on a bucket of milk to make the hangover cure. * Speak to Barek again and he will give you a warrant to enter the abandoned house. * Elena is hidden in the basement - find the little key hidden in the barrel that is closet to the staircase. Use the key on the gate to release her. Talk to her father Edmond for your reward. Rewards *1 quest point *A magic scroll granting the ability to cast Ardougne teleport * Mining experience: Level * 75 + 175 Quest Series Next Quest - Biohazard Trivia * The clock on the front of the civic building takes up floor tiles, and players are unable to walk beneath it, although it appears to be on the first floor. * The clock is also seen to be set at approximately 5:47, using a 12 hour face, or 11:47 using a 24 hour face. * If a player has the Little key and tries to open the gate to free Elena they will get the message, "The gate is locked Why don't you use your key on the gate?". Category:Trivia